Can The Past Be Forgotten
by SaphireDragon102
Summary: Arranged Marriage. With A Twist. Not Great Writer. But I Try :  Review And I'll Update :D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The wind blew softly through the branches of the Sakura tree, blowing the petals down unto the pink haired Kunochi. No one could see her though, no one ever really saw her. They saw her as the girl who was obsessed with Uchiha,Sasuke. They saw her as the med ninja trained by Sundae, before her untimely demise. No one ever really saw her as the Kunochi she truly was. Her heart was strong, she never ran out of courage, and she never cared if she lived or died. She had grown to be like Naruto in the past years, rushing recklessly into the war between the Konoha village and the Shunxx.

The Shunxx were normal humans who simply couldn't stand the thought of someone being stronger than them, therefore causing them to hate all ninjas, simply because they were born better, The Shunxx had showed up after the Akutski retreated 6 years ago, no one really knew where or why the Akutski retreated, they were winning. So why give up like they had? Sakura shook her head, letting the petals of the sakura blossoms, float to the ground. She had obsessed over that day for 6 long years. She remembered it clearly, it had been dark, the air smelled like ash, and the sky was on fire. Everywhere she had turned there had been death, and destruction, the little ramen shop naruto loved so much. Temari laying in a pool of blood, shikarmaru holding her crying silent tears, it still broke her heart to think of Shikarmaru, his eyes so full of pain, they were supposed to get married the day after, but the battle had caught everyone by surprise.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, as she quickly wiped them away, she rolled over unto her stomach.

She pressed her forehead to the cool dirt, remembering that night. She had turned away from Shikarmaru, to find herself at knife point, by an unknown akutski member, he has laughed manically and had went in to slit her throat. She had clenched her eyes shut waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see sasuke standing one side of the akutski member, while Itachi stood on the other side, they're faces were blank, but she swore she caught a glimpse of something in itachi's eye, before they turned they're backs on her and took off. They had retreated then, never too be seen again, no one had seen hide nor hair of any of the akutski members.

That glimpse had haunted her sleep every night, when she wasn't having , they're had been even more horrifying dreams of Itachi claiming her, and taking her like an animal, he wasn't violent or abusive to her in these dreams, the horrifying part was she enjoyed them, and as much as she hated to admit it, her heart quickened at the thought of him, she grew restless, and she became horrifyingly wet. Her body would always ache, she would always wake up before he would finish. Leaving her to sastify an ache, she couldn't satisfy on her own.

She sighed and tried to ignore the ache in between her legs, she checked her watch and gasped. She was supposed to be at a meeting in the hokage tower in 5 minutes. The meeting was a huge deal to Naruto, being the new hokage, he took everything serious, and when she asked what the big deal was. All he would tell her was that it was a way to end the war, that they could make a major alliance, with the people they would be meeting with and that she was a major part in the alliance. She shook her head she had a feeling there was an arranged marriage in her near future, she hated the thought, but she knew that Naruto would never marry her to a man that wouldn't take care of her, or hurt her. Clearing her thoughts, she jumped up quickly and gathered up her things, and took off. She passed though the village as quickly as possible, dodging in and out of people, she jumped over a little ramen cart and kept going. She finally got to the hokage tower with a minute to spare, she dropped her stuff at Shizune's desk, fixed her hair. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and when hearing Naruto tell her enter, she turned the cold door knob and headed in.

Sakura hadn't been there two seconds before she was pinned to a wall, her head rebounded off the wall. She opened her eyes and stared into the deep orange orbs of a Konouichi, she struggled to breathe, she struck out scratching at the females wrists. Trying to wiggle free, she kicked her legs out, catching her attacker in the leg, but not before she saw the world go black. She was fading and could here bits and pieces, sounds of people moving, speaking in hushed tones, she could hear Naruto shouting about something, and hear footsteps from where she had her head laying on the ground. She was half aware when someone, wrapped they're arms around her and lifted her bridal style, she was passed out, when the man slowly nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent, savoring the smell of Sakura blossoms, and mint. " You should keep your damn bitch on a leash, she could have killed Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto Exclaimed, not waiting to take a breathe he went on. "And how is she supposed to sign the arranged marriage contract, is Fox Bitch knocks her out?" He gestured at the small red headed, orange eyed woman, who almost killed Sakura. The man slowly turned adjusting his grip on his soon to be bride, "She will wake up soon enough and when she does, she will sign it and then the Akutski will aid you with your problem Uzimakkki." he drawled, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the deep red and blacks of the Shinigama, Itachi simply smirked. J


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi watched the young girl sleeping, correction, she was a young woman now soon to be his young bride. He moved away from the little window in her little apartment. When she had passed out Naruto had shown him to her little apartment. Which as he expected was a small, one bedroom apartment that was littered with little mementos showing who the little woman really was. Kunais and shuirkens laying on the table, pictures here and there of her and friends. One in particular stood out to him, in a small silver frame the picture of old team seven sat. Sakura stared up at him smiling, Naruto and his cheesy grin plastered to his face, while Sasuke stared up somberly. Looking at Sasuke brought back to many memories he didn't want to remember or even think about. He turned the picture on its front silently, realizing at the same time, the little Kunochi was awake and on the move.

Sakura was aggravated and groggy, last thing she remembered was being choked in Naruto's Office,but that didn't make any sense because here she was in her little apartment. As she moved slowly past the mirror, headed toward the bathroom, she saw the marks. Her neck was mottled black blue and yellows. She touched it lightly, trying to make sense of it all. Shaking her head, she turned slightly noticing a long black coat sitting on the chair at the end of her bed. She shivered hard, the jacket wasn't something any of her friends would wear, and it was huge it wouldn't fit any of them either. The door opened she jumped, going into a fighting stance, she tried to yell who was it but stars burst in her head, she gripped at her head curling up in a ball she cried out. Trying to sort through the pain in her head and throat, she screamed hard ,making her head hurt worse, when she felt someone wrap there arms around her, she tried wiggling her way out of this man's grip but it only tightened on her. "Calm down Sakura blossom, I'm not here to hurt you," she felt him sit down, adjusting her in his lap, her head lay on his shoulder. Trying to breathe, she wanted to cry god her head & throat were on fire, she whimpered when she felt his hand on her neck but instead of more pain as expected, it felt heavenly. She didn't know how long it had been just knew that strangely the man holding her was rubbing her neck and smelled like a god. Spices and wood, it was familiar to her but her mind didn't want to focus in on and remember. So she gave in to the feelings and she slowly fell asleep.

Itachi glanced down at the girl, she had finally given in her body had relaxed and she had fallen asleep. He lay her next down to him on the bed, she snuggled closer to him, he assured himself it was his body heat that she had wanted. He knew he would cherish these few moments, because after she came to realize who he was, she would never trust him and he couldn't stand the thought of her hating him.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY TEASER BECAUSE I WASNT ABLE TO GET ON LAPTOP AND GET FULLLLL CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS PART IM IFFY. I MAY CHANGE IT. :) THANK YEW KEEP REVIEWING MAKES ME FEEL ALLL SPECIAL xD

-KODAcorpse3

Chapter 3

Sakura was warm, too warm, kicking at her blankets, hitting something hard instead, she whimpered, her mind was fighting to wake up, yet her body was slow to follow. "Be still Sakura Blossom, You'll only cause yourself more injuries if you continue this fight." a deep voice whispered into her ear, she became aware almost instantaneously as his breathe cararassed her ear. Shivering, she fought the urge to snuggle closer to the strange male. Sitting absolutely still, she let herself fully wake up, the man's breathing was a constant in her ear, her legs brushed against the fabric of his pants, his scent catching in her nostrils, she shivered again, bringing her arms around her, she put her last memories together. She had been going to see Naruto over her arranged marriage, she was supposed to be meeting the man but she had been attacked.

She could remember bits and pieces of Naruto saying to be careful, god she rubbed her temples. Her head hurt majorly and no matter how much she tried she couldn't shake it off. Sighing, she figured the man next to her had to be the man she was marrying, so turning slightly she opened her eyes.

Naruto had been about to knock on Sakura's door to check on her and uchiha, when the door opened with a fuming Sakura standing there. She had nothing on but her little bed sheet and she looked pissed, "Ummm, Hi Sakura-chan, how ya feeling?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand Naruto!" Sakura fumed, standing in the doorway of her apartment gripping a sheet Sakura tried to understand Naruto's brain. "How could you do this? You know how I a feel about" whispering so as the Uchiha in the other room couldn't hear her "HIMMMM!" Naruto scratched his head slightly, and sighed. He had known it was coming when he had approved the arranged marriage, it was the hurt in Sakura's eyes that killed him. "Sakura-chan, I know.. That isn't exactly what you wanted but…" Naruto struggled with his words, gesturing toward the back room " I think you guys will get along.. Better than you think. He's not like everyone thinks. Just give It a chance!" Sakura flinched when he shouted. Tightening her grip on the sheet, she shivered as the wind blew hard against her. A shadow fell over her shoulder, and all of a sudden something was droppedas around her shoulders. She glanced down realizing it was the incriminating coat from earlier, at first thought she wanted to rip it from her shoulders and strangle the man behind her with it. Instead she simply let it rest there, the warmth welcome at the moment. Later she would strangle him with it, she glanced behind her, Itachi stood silent leaning against the wall beside the door. He wore nothing other than a pair of black sweats, arms across his chest, his chest was well built. Abs, pecs, the man had it all, she shivered slightly and jumped when she looked up. He was watching her, he had a small smirk on his face. He turned away and closed his eyes. A cough caught her attention, apparently Naruto hadn't got the hint to go away, smiling sweetly she slammed the door in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE._**

**_Alright. I have realized that she shouldn't have been taken down so easily, but._**

**_Let's just say Sakura's been ill for a while, and just recently better? Eh?_**

**_It's been so long since I updated when someone favorited it I had to go re read it._**

**_Sorry for forgetting guys._**

**_Life's Hectic, and it left my mind...for almost 2 months. Heh. SORRY. :)_**

**_Chapter 5  
_**

It had been a week and half since he had showed up and she hadn't had any rest yet. His constant eyes over her shoulder made here angry and antsy. She didn't need a babysitter, why Naruto felt the need to tell him she had been ill for quite some time was beyond reasoning. She shivered and moved from her couch, leaving her book and blanket laying in the floor. She headed to the kitchen, and listened as her shadow's footsteps followed her to the kitchen. Another reason she hadn't slept, he stayed with her. Naruto had said there was no where else for him to go and she might as well get used to it. Although true, she didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to face these thoughts, these possibilities. She took her meds down from the cabinet and began her daily doses of antibiotics, and choked them down. No matter how nasty she had to take them until they found a cure for her illness.

She had simply passed out one day, her energy depleted from a long day at the hospital they had simply figured she was tired. Yet her chakra didn't refresh as it should have, her energy levels never raised. They couldn't figure out what happened. Just that her body had grown weak, her shoulders had sagged at the thought, barely any rest this week hadn't helped her body in the least. Not to mention the meds made her tired, and sleepy. She gasped as warm arms wrapped around her and lifted her up carefully. At the beginning she had fought the man, but it had only made her sick and ended with the same result. He carried her as he had done the past week and a half to her room, silently. He never made any noises, any comments simply brought her to her room and laid her down. He was closing the door to her room when he startled her, "I'm going out, do try and get some sleep little one." She was flabbergasted the man hadn't left all week, her eyes drooped and she realized she was quite sleepy. Laying back down she drifted off, wondering where he was going.

Itachi sat outside on the roof across the street watching her through the window, she hadn't been comfortable sleeping with him in the house. So his decision was to leave, mayhaps she would sleep then and she had. It hadn't taken her a few moments to fall asleep. He simply prayed she grew used to his presence soon, sleeping on the roof wasn't such an appealing ideal.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later.

The day had finally come, her wedding day. When she was little she had fantasized about her marriage day, she'd marry prince charming and live happily ever after. But sitting here in Tsunade's office s it wasn't her big day, it was her doom's day. She hated it, despised the entirety of the situation. She wanted to cry, and there sat Itachi clean and crisp never showing any emotion. She hated him, she had pondered where he went at night and why he had dubbed her little one. After the first time it had repeated every night for the past 2 weeks, he would put her to bed and he would just leave. She didn't know why she didn't know where but, She had decided when she was better she'd show him who was the little one. She snorted, and looked up when Tsunade asked her to sign the papers. She shivered and took the pen and quickly signed her life away.


	7. Update My aplogies folks

Oh deary! It seems I've forgotten again.

IF you all wish me to continue this.

I will finish it in the next few months.

Happy endings and all.

I've started on the next few chapters. IF You wish me to continue please do let me know

-KodaKorpse.

3 you all!


End file.
